The Reunion
by steffy2106
Summary: Little one-shot on the Rose/Adrian reunion post breakup. I know you wanted a full lenght story but i don't have the time so sorry. Please read and review.


**A.N: **Hey Guys!

Lots of you have been writing me, asking me if I would write my own bloodline unfortunately I don't have the time and I don't foresee any free time soon so I wrote a little one-shot of when Rose would see Adrian again. I hope you enjoy…Please review!

**The Reunion:**

"Roza? Are you alright?" Asked Dimitri after putting our bags away.

We were sharing a room here at the lodge where Lissa was organizing her first Christmas party since she had been elected Queen.

Guardians were not supposed to be sharing a room but Dimitri and I did. We broke the protocol so many times, everybody knew we where an item as we, supposedly, ran away together. It would have been idiotic to pretend otherwise, we were together, forever.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around waist from behind and kissed my neck. "I thought you were happy to have some time here" he whispered against my neck making me shiver.

"Yeah it's just….Adrian is here you know." Adrian had decided to go back to school and, based on what Lisa told me, only the University of California accept his previous credits which meant he was living along with Jill and Sydney.

"Ah" Dimitri simply replied tightening his hold around my waist.

I hadn't seen Adrian since the ugly breakup and Dimitri knew it was a sore spot in my heart. I still felt guilty for breaking his heart and causing him so much pain.

"You had to face him sooner or later Roza."

"Better later than sooner." I sighed. "I know you're right it's just…" I shook my head. "I'm sure it's okay now, I'm sure he is over it."

Dimitri let go of my hold and turned me around so to look into my eyes. "Very unlikely Rose, you are much harder to get over than you can imagine." He gave me a sad smile. "I know…I tried."

"I love you"

"YA lyublyu tebya my Roza." He kissed me tenderly before looking at his watch. "I have to go, I'm of guardian duty but why don't you go take a walk, chill out before tonight banquet."

I nodded looking out the window. The sun was about to set and I was pretty sure it would look nice from the rear balcony.

I got there, lost in my thoughts. Thinking on what I could say to Adrian when I would see him again. How would he react seeing me again? Would he be mean and hurtful again? Or would he simply pretend I didn't exist? I thought that both would hurt bad.

I didn't get to think about that for long as, when I walked on the balcony, I was surrounded by the scent of Clove cigarette and I knew he was there before even seeing him…Karma was a bitch after all.

He was sitting there, a cigarette in one hand, a whisky in the other. He didn't look really different, it had been only 4 months since I last saw him but his face looked older, colder somehow. Maybe that was what getting your heart broken did to you.

"Hey" I said fidgeting half expecting him to ignore me or tell me to go to hell.

He looked at me silently for a minute. "Hey" he finally replied looking down at his glass.

"Do…Do you want me to go?"

He shook his head. "It's not my balcony, it's a free country."

It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear but it was better than the last time I saw him. I stayed up, looking at sun setting in the horizon. Adrian was now ignoring me and I decided I didn't need to be miserable, I turned around ready to leave when his voice stopped me.

"You know what is ironic?"

I turned around and shook my head in negation.

"If Tasha didn't try so hard she might have had Belikov in the end."

This had the effect on a punch straight in the stomach but I decided to hide the hurt. "What do you mean?"

"If she didn't incriminate you for the murder, you two wouldn't have been thrown together. He would have ended up realizing he needed you in his life but it would have been much later…probably too late." He smiled but it was a pained cold smile, a smile I hated to see on his handsome face. "You two are probably the most stubborn persons on the planet. In other circumstances….you might still be mine."

I looked at him in silence as I knew he was probably right. It was the fear to lose me that made Dimitri realized he still loved me. It was the circumstances, the adrenaline…the closeness that finally had reason of his guards making him admit out loud what he still felt for me. I'd like to think he would have done it eventually but it was pretty unlikely. Dimitri would have realized he loved me but I was pretty sure that he would have loved me in secret.

"I am right aren't I?" He asked but I could see in his face that whatever answers I would give him it would hurt.

"Why does it even matter now Adrian?" I asked dodging the answer. "It doesn't change anything and would you still want me knowing what you know?….knowing how I feel?"

He chuckled but there was no happiness in it. "Awww Rose, never underestimate the force my addictions."

I looked at him with sad eyes. I knew he would have wanted me even if I didn't love him, even if I loved Dimitri more.

"Adrian…" I said gently. "See that is one more proof that you don't love me….not really. You might think so but you don't."

I saw anger flash in his eyes. "Do you really think you can tell me how I feel?" He snapped jumping from his seat. "Please Rose tell me why I kept holding on to you when apparently I should have let you go."

I decided to ignore his outburst. "You know last winter we were here and" I pointed to the roof. "The night of the party I went on the roof and I told Dimitri he should leave me, that he should take Tasha offer to be her guardian."

Adrian looked at me with incredulity. "No…You wouldn't."

"I did because I truly thought it was the best for him. I thought she would be good for him so I let him go because I loved him and I truly thought she was the better choice."

"What if I think – thought I was the better choice for you?" He took a deep breath "but there was never a choice was there?"

What could I answer to that? I shook my head almost imperceptibly.

He closed his eyes for a second before turning around looking at the mountain standing proudly before us.

"Please Adrian don't hate me. .. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You never really hate anyone as much as someone you cared about once and god knows how much I love-d you." He took a shaky breath and I didn't need to see him to know there were tears in his eyes. "But I don't hate you, I wish I could…I thought I did but no" he added with unmistakable despair in his voice. "It would be so much easier if I could hate you. I just can't stop wondering if you even really tried you know? I built everything I was, everything I own around you and I just watched it fall around me with no way to stop it. It was like we meant nothing at all."

"Adrian…"

"I held so tight and you slipped right through my hands" he continued like I didn't interrupt him. "I gave you the best of me but I guess it was not enough."

"It was enough. Adrian believe me, but we are not meant to be it's as simple as that. What you gave me was not what I needed and what I might have been able to give you, wouldn't have worked either in the long run. With time, once the first spark will have faded you would have seen I was not the one for you." I said gently.

"What I told you that day in the bedroom…I didn't mean it, at least not all of it." He turned around his eyes still glistering.

I winced remembering our break up. It was easily making the top ten of the ugliest most painful moment of my life.

"I'm sorry" he said taking me aback. I had expected a lot of things from him and this trip but certainly not an apology. "I just wanted to hurt you; I wanted to hurt you more than I'd ever wanted to hurt anyone because….because nobody had ever hurt me as you did and nobody never will again…I won't give anyone the chance to have such a power on me ever again."

"You have to let go Adrian, you need to see there is the right woman for you out there….Maybe even closer than you think."

He put his glass of whisky down on the banister and held he tightly fisted hand toward me. "How can I let go when I held so tight."

I got closer to him, slowly, like if he was a wild animal. I took his fisted hand in my hand.

"You have to let go, one step at the time" I said gently un-fisting his hand one finger at the time until his hand was open. "See….it's never too late. "

He looked down at his hand in mine for a couple of second before removing it like it burned.

"Don't!" he snapped before clearing his throat. "Just…not now."

He rushed toward the French doors and I thought he would go without another word but he surprised me once again by stopping.

"Rose I….it's still sore and throbbing it needs to heal but I think…" He looked at me from the side. "No, I know that one day I will be able to look at you and it will hurt less, I'm pretty sure that one day I will understand but it's… not just yet."

I looked at him and smile. He was growing up his time away already changed him even if he didn't know it. "It has already started."|

Only time will tell he added before leaving me alone on the balcony.


End file.
